Skipping Class
by Yukigumo Fujiya
Summary: Oneshot lemon. Ishichi.


**So, this is my new oneshot. It's my first time publishing lemons on here. ._. It's an old one. That will piss you off. :D HAHA. Seriously. If you're planning to fap to this then don't. :L I wouldn't call it fapworthy. It's too draggy. pft.**

**I know Ishichi is an unearthly pairing, but bear with the lack of choice for characters in Bleach that suit the agenda of this piece that was originally written for my OCs. -.- Of course, if you were really some weird fapper then you wouldn't really mind at all. You probably wouldn't even read this. :D haha. Oh that's disturbing somewhat. -.-**

**I don't own Bleach, whatever. :P Okay? Too bad.**

* * *

><p>"Aren't you going to the lab?" Ishida asked upon seeing Ichigo faking slumber in his deserted classroom. He found it weird that the orange headed boy was skipping classes on purpose, considering that although he was not the most exemplary, he wasn't bad enough to play truant without having a valid reason. Said boy one seat from the window looked up at the familiar voice, eyes trying to focus on the blurred figure. It was at these times he could only recognise people by their spiritual pressure, and solely identify if they posed a threat or not.<p>

After a few seconds of recovery and rubbing his eyes, he watched Ishida walk into the classroom and sit down on his table.

"You're one to talk. What's a goody-two-shoes like you doing here?"

"Was just passing by when I saw you."

"Oh? And where were you going?"

"I forgot," Ishida thought aloud, "conveniently enough."

Ichigo got up and stretched like a cat, palms flat on the portion of the table Ishida did nit have his butt on. The orange haired one sensed pedophiliac eyes glued on him, but left it at that, pretending not to notice. His subconscious liked have Ishida mesmerised by him. Ichigo found the thought of it mildly disturbing, though.

Ichigo straightened his shirt and opened his eyes, which he had closed when he was stretching to avoid Ishida's moment he did so though, Ishida had leaned over his back and kissed his silent lover. It wasn't that Ichigo wanted to kiss with his eyes wide open, but he was frantically searching for anybody in the vicinity that could have seen them, and this absurd display of affection between to people of the same gender. It was a school classroom in broad daylight for heaven's sake, Ichigo felt like yelling at Ishida for that. His timings were almost always completely insane, as were the times when they made out in the back of a shopping centre, a restaurant toilet cubicle, in _Kuchiki fucking Byakuya's backyard _and Ichigo's uncle's housewarming. Such were the unbelievable timings that Ichigo almost always had no choice but to go along with.

Of course, Ichigo always liked to think he was being forced at the said timings. He hardly realised he didn't actually mind the sudden timings excluding the first five minutes of lucidity. He barely knew what he was doing himself after those moments, to the extent that it wasn't the case of 'not admitting to something', but 'not knowing what to admit to'.

"Mfft, Ishida... Stop this. You retard," Ichigo panted as they parted their lips. "This is school, for yours and mine and god's sake. We'll get spotted. Really. I SWEAR. What if someone forgets their worksheet and comes back to class and sees us? PLus, the windows aren;t exactly caked with dirt or anything of the sort. What happened to that shit about making it to being pres in our last year? Public displays of affection in the school compunds are definitely _not _encouraged.

"Well, if we made in snappy..." Ishida whispered, nipping Ichigo's ear, "We'll be able to get off this fine."

He paused for a moment.

"All we have to do... Is not wait."

Ichigo gently pushed Ishida's hand and body off him, back down into the seat of the person sitting in front of Ichigo.

_Poor whoever-that-is_, Ichigo thought. His mind was too preoccupied to be recalling whose chair that was. Like he needed to care who the motherfucker was. He bit the frame of Ishida's glasses and pulled it off the latter's nose bridge with his teeth, set them down on the table, and got to work; biting down painfully on the exposed part of Ishida's neck after he pulled the high collar down. He listened closely, hungrily, to Ishida's lustful gasps as he carefully massaged the bulge in Ishida's pants.

"You seem to have forgotten why you're the uke, Uryuu." Ichigo sneered. It was the only time he ever called Ishida by his last name. It was essential for their closeness to be concealed with utmost care. The former was surprised at Ichigo's exceptional ability to keep up the act of distance between them. Ichigo's animalistic eyes ravaged the bare, midnight blue ones, glazed over with lust. A hand crawled down Ishida's now bare torso, slipping carefully under the thin fabric. Ichigo was thankful it was summer, or their pants would have been harder to get under.

"Hmph... What was that about not doing it here and now?" Ishida said with a lot of difficulty, in between gasps triggered by tentative squeezes on his erection. "You're more eager than I am." Ichigo bit down hard on his lover's neck again at this, before growling huskily, "Shut up, filthy whore."

"I'm not going to, not if you're this impolite." Ishida rebuked, slightly upset at being called that. It turned him on, though, for just that little bit, as Ichigo's aggressive nature started to surface, smothering him.

"Then I'll make you." Ichigo snarled, tugging at the thing he had his fingers wrapped around. "Like hell I'm gonna bother being polite with the likes of you. Byakuya maybe, but definitely not you." He continued the insults, nipping violently at the hardened, pink nipples. While doing this, Ichigo spared a few seconds to glance at his wristwatch. Half an hour till everyone returned, which meant they had to finish it up soon, because they still had to clean up, remove every trace of their makeout session, which would be done by him because the amount of time Ishida took to recover was almost unbelievable. Why did they have to do it now, when time would strangle the life out of them? The rush was a turn-on Ichigo might have admitted, if it were not for the risk of being found out by Keigo, or Tatsuki. Inoue would be mortified. So would Rukia. Chad's eyes would widen for once. Mizuiro'd think he just fell into a Junjou Romantica manga chapter.

Ishida felt his pants being pulled down to his knees along with his boxers, forcing a small whimper across his slightly parted lips.

"We're skipping the blowjob today," Ichigo said gruffly. "It's what you get for rushing me. And don't even think of whining you little..." Ichigo trailed off as he shoved his two dominant fingers into his lover's mouth, rubbing it against, the wet caverns and tongue. He moved the digits around, having it well lubricated before plunging both of them into Ishida without much prior warning.

Said uke curled up in the chair and stifled the cry, making a less-than-manly squeak. Ichigo smirked in satisfaction; he would be the only one in the world whose ears were to feast on the wonderful cries of this steadfast, exemplary character. He gripped the sides of the table, which he had gotten on to since god knows when, as Ichigo's fingers plunged into him over and over, relentlessly, scissoring every other time in search for the button that would accelerate the entire process and reduce chances of getting caught.

Ichigo checked his wristwatch again. _Damn. _Ten minutes had passed already.

The bottom male felt his legs bent upwards towards his torso as the slender, long fingers left him for good. Ishida left his eyes closed, body inevitably tense and hands still firmly on the sides of the table. With a firm thrusting movement, Ichigo slid into Ishida, making sure he covered the uke's mouth to muffle a scream. Sort of. Couldn't tell what it was precisely because it was muffled anyway. Probably a cross between a high pitched moan and a breath hitch and a whine or whatever the hell it was.

Ichigo waited until Ishida shifted a little, opening his eyes halfway as they teared at the corners. Regardless of how many times, it still was not enough for it not to hurt. Ichigo knew that, and better the size of what he had inside his lover. He kissed Uryuu's forehead gently before dragging himself out and pushing back. Then, remembering their time constraint, he started thrusting a lot faster than he would have, to prolong the pressure. Of course, time wouldn't wait for such luxuries. Not in the insanity of the time and place they were in. He subconsciously pumped Ishida's member, pulling him up the ladder to climax twice as quickly.

He actually felt stressed for once, thanks to Ishida's excellent timings.

The lower male bucked into Ichigo's hips as the table creaked in the force and weight of the could feel his saliva and tears trickling off a side of his turned head. The strawberry seemed to have been a lot faster than usual. A lot less gentle. Well, he only had himself to blame.

Ichigo ended up literally slamming himself into Ishida as both their climaxes were painfully close, Ishida's hole tightened by the second and pre-cum leaking from both their heads.

And then they came. The end.

* * *

><p><strong>Lol wth.<strong>

**Anti-climax yay!**

**I know all you hate me. Call me mean. I'm awesome like that so whatever. Muahahaha.**

**please review! :D byebye!**

**edit: I've fixed the mistakes every now and then. :D haha. Sorry. XD I was rushing for time, copying from an OC fic on paper, and typing it in the same room as my asian parents. :D So yeah... Sorry for the blunders. **


End file.
